Norm and Trudy missing 'bunk' scene
by JBLovesSharks
Summary: HIATUS Just like the title says. Norm and Trudy get it on as scripted in the original draft during the Jake turns Na'vi montage sequence. Rated M for explicit secks. Short chapters cause i'm evil and like drawing these fics out hehe. Reviews are yummy!


**Warning: **Rated M for explicit sex and maybe some dirty words later on.

**Authors Note:** I'm not straying from 'Martyrdom', this idea just came to me and I had to start writing it or I was gonna go all nutty. If anyone's curious, there was a scene in the full script that involved Trudy and Norm getting caught on his bunk. During the montage sequence when Jake is learning to be a Na'vi. Very brief, I don't think there was any talk. So I wanted to expand on that little idea and write what could have been happening before Jake walked in on them (and probably afterwards too heh).

*****

"Could these bunks get any smaller?" Trudy Chacon grinned as she pressed her palms into Norm Spellman's chest, causing the man to bend backwards onto his slender bed. She didn't wait for him to respond before climbing up on top of him.

Norm blinked rapidly as Trudy shifted above him in an attempt to get rid of the bunched up blankets that lay awkwardly between them and the wall. If they were going to risk injury from a fall, she wasn't going to help the odds.

"Uh, maybe…" Norm lifted himself up as the blankets were yanked from beneath him and tossed towards his feet. He wanted to say something smart or witty, but his mind was doing backflips in the corner. He was finally going to get some.

And not just any 'some', but Trudy's… some… The brunette shook his head and focused his eyes back on the girl above him. She was straddling his hips, her eyes gazing down at him, concentrating. Or maybe calculating.

"Relax." She grinned when he finally looked up at her. "If I wanted you to be off in la la land, I'd have jumped you while in link." Truthfully, the thought had occurred to her on multiple occassions. If only it were possible to open the units without disrupting the connection.

Norm gulped at the mere thought. What a way to wake up, huh? "I'm here." He placed his hands on her upper arms and squeezed, reassuring himself as well as her.

"Good. Now stay." Trudy grinned and crossed her arms, gripping the hem of her tight, black shirt. In one fluid motion, she raised them up and off came the restrictive fabric. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Norm opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. Then he closed it and gulped once more. His hands had to move from her arms when she pulled at her shirt, so now they remained motionless, stretched out towards her, but not actually touching. "Wow."

The woman laughed and leant down, capturing his lips with hers. The kiss was harsh and rough. Her teeth bit down on his lower lip as she pulled back, shaking her head playfully. A small growl came from her throat at his wide eyed expression.

"Don't look so scared." Trudy laughed through her nose as she snorted in amusement. Norm plastered a nervous smile across his face. His arms were growing tired hovingering in the air, so he lowered them and placed them gently on the woman's shoulders.

"If you're gonna give me a massage…" Trudy gripped his left hand and pulled it around so it now cupped her right breast. She was still leaning over him, most of her weight on her left arm which was pressed into the sheets next to them. Her torso was nearly flat against his. She could feel his excitement.

With a little extra prompting, Norm began to gently squeeze and press his fingers into her breast. His other hand remained on her opposite shoulder, now supporting a portion of her weight as she leaned into his hand. "Mmm, that's good." Trudy groaned as she felt him rubbing around her nipple with his thumb.

His confidence rising, Norm brought his hand to his mouth and ran his tongue quickly over his thumb and index finger. When he reapplied the digits to her hardened flesh he felt her tremble above him. "Like that?" He couldn't help the shaking in his voice.

Trudy closed her eyes and leant her head back at his touch. "You know it."

**To be continued…**


End file.
